Just Her Lucky Day
by soulsoaringmusic
Summary: Scully and Diana stuck in the same room do not mix :)


Summary: Basically, Scully and Diana in the same room do not mix.  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own these characters...yea..but you knew that  
  
I think it might have been a bit too short, shorter then I was planning anyway. Tell me what you think!  
  
... ... ...  
  
Today Dana Scully was about to experience a brighter side of her week. This happened only on occassion, after all, there weren't many things that could make her job easier. It was a thankless job working in the basement, solving cases that most people thought you were crazy for ever even investigating.  
  
The one thing that did at times make her day better though was Mulder.  
  
And today appeared to be one of those days.  
  
Or so it seemed.  
  
They were in the office after finishing a case which they had been working on non-stop for the past week. Mulder realized that neither of them had eaten a proper meal in over three days, so he thought it would be good if they both got something to eat. He asked Scully if she would be interested in having dinner at his place, while looking over their next case file of course. She accepted the invitation with great pleasure, and they agreed to meet at his apartment later on.  
  
Although it wasn't unusual for them to eat dinner together every once in a while, Scully still was hopefull that this might be just the thing to brighten up her otherwise dreadful week.  
  
Just a time of relaxation where they could be outside of work. Sure, they would be reviewing their next case, but nothing sounded better at that moment than eating dinner with Mulder. Or just eating, period.  
  
Shortly after returning home to shower and change into something more comfortable, Scully was on her way to Mulder's. The rain was pouring down heavily, and it became difficult for Scully to see through the windshield, even with the wipers on high.  
  
She couldn't help but become slightly giddy as she approached his apartment. She realized she was being childish and pushed the thoughts aside.  
  
It seemed to her that things were actually moving forward in their relationship, slowly but surely. The moments that at one time made them feel awkward around eachother now felt more comfortable than before.  
  
And even though she always had been afraid of change, she liked it.  
  
She knocked on the door confidently, and took a step back as she waited for it to open.  
  
Her hopes sank however when she saw that it was Diana who was opening the door. So much for a brighter day.  
  
"Agent Scully," she said as she eyed her down awkwardly. She seemed just as surprised to see Scully as Scully was to see her.  
  
"Diana," she faked a smile. "I was stopping by to see Mulder, we were going to review a case."  
  
"He asked you to come tonight? That's funny because he asked me if I could meet with him tonight."  
  
*Yea, that's REAL funny.*  
  
What would Mulder want with Diana? She didn't want to finish that thought.  
  
Scully stood out in the hallway uncomfortably.  
  
"I'm sorry, where are my manners. Come in, we can sit down and wait for him," she said as she opened the door.  
  
*'Where are my manners?' I didn't know she had any.*  
  
"Do you know where Mulder is?" she asked as I planted myself into his leather couch.  
  
"I couldn't tell you, he told me to be here at seven but he wasn't home." She was now sitting on the other end of the couch and they were facing eachother.  
  
"How did you get in then?"  
  
She held a key up to show Scully. "I used a key," she stated simply.  
  
*A key? How did SHE get a key?*  
  
Scully sat there with her arms folded in silence, harboring her feelings of anger towards this woman. Diana Fowley; a woman who she had grown to hate since the moment she laid eyes on her. She decided to break the tention in the room and walked towards the bathroom.  
  
"I'm going to use his bathroom," she excused herself.  
  
Moments later Scully's phone began to chirp.  
  
"Hello?" Just as Diana answered it, Scully walked back into the room.  
  
"Fox, it's Diana. Scully went to use the bathroom and left her phone in the living room," she explained to him loudly.  
  
"Diana? Your there..with Scully?" Mulder sighed with regret. He completely forgot about asking Diana over.  
  
"Yes, I let myself in because you weren't home when I got here." She was now covering her other ear, trying to hear him better.  
  
"Yea..sorry about that, I went to pick up dinner and got caught in the middle of this storm.  
  
Tr-f-ic -s -eal-y back-d -p," he yelled over the static.  
  
"Fox, your breaking up...I-"  
  
And that's when it happened. The room turned to darkness and everything fell silent.  
  
Great. This was just great. Diana Fowley was the last person on earth that she wanted to be stuck with in a situation like this.  
  
Diana shut off the cell phone. "No dial tone. Looks like we're stuck here together," she commented.  
  
"Must be my lucky day," Scully muttered under her breath.  
  
"I wonder where Mulder would have candles around here," she said looking through tables and cabinets.  
  
"They're in the top drawer to the right of the kitchen sink," Diana informed her.  
  
How would she know that? For some reason this angered Scully more and she headed into the kitchen to retrieve the candles. She just hoped that the power returned quickly.  
  
Soon the room was glistening with the warmth of candlelight. The flames cast shadows on the walls and the room looked as if it was tinted in a firey glow.  
  
Scully was thirsty and she decided Mulder wouln't mind if she helped herself to his kitchen. She offered Diana a drink as well, and they sat there, each on opposite ends of the couch.  
  
Scully finally broke the silence. "What did Mulder say, is he alright?"  
  
"Oh, he's fine," she smiled in assurance. "It sounded like he was just caught in some traffic."  
  
Scully nodded and began fiddling with her mug, avoiding eye contact with Diana.  
  
They sat there for a few minutes, Diana seemingly lost in her own thoughts. She was looking around the room intently, noting different things in her head.  
  
She stood up and walked to an end table with some pictures and trinkets scattered across it's surface. She began lifting different photos up, smiling at them warmly. There were many thoughts wandering through her mind at that moment, and Scully wondered what it was she was thinking.  
  
Diana unexpectedly left out a sigh filled with hope as she held one of the trinkets in the air and twirled it around while looking at it.  
  
It was engraved, Loyalty, Trust, and Love. -Diana  
  
"Wow, I gave this to Fox years ago," her smile turned to an expression of loss, of dissapointment.  
  
"We had a wonderful time that night, went out and celebrated a huge turnout on a case we'd been investigating for far too long. I had the gift for him for a while, I was just waiting for the right time to give it to him," she gave a mild chuckle. "I decided that that was the night. When you have a connection with someone, you can just feel when it's the right time, you know?" She wasn't directly talking to Scully, but merely speaking her thoughts, regardless if Scully was listening or not.  
  
"We just shared so much in common, we fit together perfectly. He needed someone who would listen, someone who would support him in his work and who thought the same as he did." She paused, caught up in her thoughts once again. She then turned her head away, as if the reality of the present had hit her.  
  
"Those were good times," she concluded, putting her head down in regret.  
  
Scully didn't know what Diana expected her to say. "I'm sorry, Mulder has moved on to me now?" Scully had quite a past with Mulder as well, infact, Scully always thought that Diana had underestimated her and Mulder's relationship.  
  
"Yea..well he's a great man," Scully stated while sipping her coffee, her way of agreeing with what Diana just said.  
  
This sparked something in Diana's thoughts. She had a different look in her eye now, her eyes turned cold and curious.  
  
"So...what's your view on things now that you've been asigned to the X Files? Has it changed?"  
  
She was realizing that there was a new part of Mulder she didn't know anything about, and it frusterated her that she couldn't know every detail. Whether she liked it or not, a part of Mulder had changed when this woman entered his life.  
  
"Has what changed? My scientific nature or my skepticism? I've seen things which I can't deny, but I don't automatically jump to the conclusion that every case involves aliens," she grinned.  
  
"Ah, well that was to be expected," Diana replied, nodding with a smile.  
  
Scully wasn't sure what she meant by that.  
  
"I know Mulder thinks it's beneficial to have a more logical mind around."  
  
She couldn't believe how forward Diana was being.  
  
"And what do you think?" Scully questioned, slightly offended.  
  
"I think that it's hard to believe that you still refuse to see the obvious even after you've been abducted. I've read your files, it's remarkable."  
  
Scully took a minute and held back from saying anything to her. She wasn't going to waste her breath.  
  
There was a slight break in conversation, then after a while Diana changed the subject.  
  
"You know, whenever I'm around I can't help but feeling that a lot of times you seem to have a distance from Mulder, that something's keeping you away." She was feeding Scully's anger, and she knew it.  
  
"You think you know me? You don't know me at all," Scully smiled at how pathetic Diana was.  
  
"You want to know what I think?  
  
I think you think that I'm just a scientist who picks apart Mulder's work. That I am just there merely to prove him wrong, to support my science.  
  
But your wrong.  
  
The truth is, you don't know anything about me.  
  
Do you honestly believe that I haven't sacrificed myself just as much if not more than you have for Mulder's cause?  
  
Let me tell you something Diana, if the last six years of my life hasn't been a sacrifice to my work and to my partner, then I don't know what has. And I don't feel that I need to even explain myself to you, because it's none of your business.  
  
Frankly, I don't care what you think of me or what you believe Mulder thinks of me. That's between me and him.  
  
You think that I feel something seperating Mulder and I?  
  
I'd be heartless if I didn't feel invaded Diana.  
  
Your living in the past. But you can't change what's in the present by just pretending that nothing has happened since you left The X Files. Your not his lover anymore."  
  
Scully was surprised with herself, she wanted to say this for so long, but never thought she actually would. She sat back, mildly relieved yet somewhat embarrassed for being so fierce with her. She meant every word of it.  
  
Diana had no response. She seemed taken back by what Scully had to say, and wouldn't allow herself to believe it.  
  
Surprisingly the lights returned, and different electrical appliances in the house turned on again. They both normally would have shown a sign of relief, but the tension in the air was too thick, they no longer seemed to care about the electric. Diana didn't even seem to flinch when the electric returned, but instead kept her eyes focused deeply on Scully's.  
  
"I pitty Fox, he thinks he loves you. I should have known better, he'll just end up getting hurt," she said while getting up and started to walk away.  
  
"I love him," she blurted out as she stood. She had to say it rather loudly in order for the words to actually leave her mouth. She never actually admitted it, out loud anyway.  
  
Scully's eyes were filled with emotions, pride being one of them. She had overcome an obstacle in that moment. It felt good just to say it. She loves Mulder.  
  
"You could never love him like I did," Diana retorted, and she headed for the door.  
  
"Tell Fox I had to leave."  
  
The door shut loudly and Scully was left alone in the room. She realized the candles were still burning with the lights still on. She was about to blow the candles out, until she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Leave them burning," Mulder said as he turned a few of the lights out.  
  
Scully smiled at the sight of him, and they walked towards eachother.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," he said while setting a bag of cold take out food on the desk next to him.  
  
"Diana was here but she had to leave.." she tried to explain without him being suspicious of the reason.  
  
"It's okay Scully, I actually forgot that she was planning on coming over in the first place," he stated as he got utensils and plates from the kitchen. Scully nodded and began helping him with the food. She went to exit the kitchen to bring the food into the living room where they would be working.  
  
"Oh and Scully?"  
  
She stopped and turned around to see what it was he wanted.  
  
"I love you too," he stated simply with a big smile. It seemed he was relieved to get that off his chest as well.  
  
She smiled back at him, knowing that he heard.  
  
They joined eachother on the couch and worked on their next case for the remainder of the night.  
  
Maybe this day wasn't so unlucky after all.  
  
THE END  
  
... ... ...  
  
Feedback please! Thanks for reading,  
  
~*Jess*~ 


End file.
